maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
A Mob-War
A Mob-War is the third chapter of Part III in Max Payne 2. Plot Max, using a Squeaky Cleaning Company van to get to Vinnie Gognitti's place, is spotted by Gognitti's men who have set up a roadblock. They shoot at the van until it crashes into a nearby shuttered deli. Max staggers from the wreckage and makes his way through the tenements connected to the deli, killing Cleaner commandos who go to investigate the wrecked van. Max then begins working his way through the semi-abandoned tenements, finding himself in the middle of skirmishes between mobsters and Cleaners. Eventually, Max goes through a door and on the other side are three mobsters who mistake Payne for one of their own. Max takes the opportunity to use the three as back-up while the Cleaners storm Vinnie's used-car lot. The group heads outside, walking down the street towards the car lot while Cleaners come out of the alleys and over fences to confront them. The mobsters and Payne take them all out and once they meet up with another mafioso, he tells them that Max is a cop; Payne has no choice but to defend himself against his former (albeit deceived) allies. Max goes through a nearby alley to finally reach Gognitti's car lot: Vincent's Sweet Deals on Wheels. Before Max can cross the road to the lot a Cleaner van pulls up and several Cleaners get out. Payne takes them down and climbs over the perimeter wall into Vinnie's car lot, he then crosses the lot and goes through the nearby door. Once inside the building, Max looks around until he comes across Vinnie Gognitti, who is visibly distressed and stuck inside a large Captain BaseBallBat-Boy suit. Other Character Appearances *Tenement residents *Three mobsters (temporary allies) *Vinnie Gognitti (cutscene) Hidden Weapons *Approximately halfway through the chapter, at the top of a staircase of one of the tenement buildings, is an apartment with two mobsters watching Max Heat 7. In the bathroom are four bottles of painkillers and Striker ammo. *After Max is found out by his allies and has to kill them, instead of going through the door into the alley to reach the car lot, head further down the street until seeing a deli next to a road blocked off by fiery cars and barbed wire. An explosive tank is in front of the shop, and once it explodes a hole in the front of the store is revealed and a Striker, along with several magazines of ammo, can be found within the building. PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided into two parts: Chapter Three: A Mob-War and Chapter Three Continued... Trivia *Throughout the chapter Valkyr graffiti can be seen on walls and building marquees. Max comments at one point on the prevalence of 'V'-tags up until a few years ago, but now the graffiti is only seen in the worst neighborhoods. *According to a street sign, the chapter takes place on Roscoe Street, close to the subway station from the first game. Based on this fact, the chapter takes place in Bronx. *On reaching the room from where Max has to walk on hanging wooden blocks, 2 mobsters will talk with each. One of them will stand on a block, and will try to insist the other one that it (standing outside) is completely safe when the latter says he won't go outside because the blocks might be weak. **Eventually, the former mob will fall to his death while jumping on the block, proving the latter one right. The latter one will respond by saying "Serves you right". Video Walkthrough External Link Walkthrough written by 'snkupo' es:Una_guerra_de_mafiosos Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 2 Chapters